Nova Stark
Nova Elizabeth Stark (born October 16, 2031; age 44) has been the President of the American Union since X XX 20XX. Stark previously served as Vice President from 20XX to 20XX, and as Prime Minister of Canada from 20XX to 20XX. During her last term as Prime Minister, she was also the Leader of The New Democratic Party. This makes her the first Female President of the Union. For 16 years, Stark was an officer in the VPD (Vancouver Police Department), rising to the rank of Detective Constable and then Chief Constable before she retired to enter politics in her hometown of Vancouver in 20XX. She won the next federal election in her riding of Vancouver-South with the New Democratic Party, becoming an active participant in the House of Commons. Stark won the subsequent 20XX NDP Leader election, for her charismatic personality, and was elected to become the Official Opposition in 20XX. With the NDP winning most of the House of Commons Seats, Stark was appointed as Prime Minister of Canada, beginning a period of "Starkcracy". In September 20XX, following Stark's commitment for a Strong Union Leadership, Stark announced that she would attempt to become Vice President in the 20XX Vice Presidential election, an announcement which proved true, causing the first ever female to hold a Union Office, the first time a Canadian was elected into office, the first time a person held a union and a national office, and that the POTAU and VPOTAU were represented by separate offices. In March 20XX, President Francis Deiton was killed, and Stark became President. Many of Stark's recent actions are regarded by most as untrustful. All with the recent Bermuda and Falklands Invasion. Stark has stated that The Union was in "a process of reforms" hoping to make peace, and repair bridges that were burned down, as well as boost the economy to it's original status. Personal Life & Early Career Nova Elizabeth Stark was born on October 16, 2031; making her 43 years old. Born and raised as Nova Elizabeth in Vancouver, Elizabeth was the first of three of Victoria and Matthew Elizabeth, a Vancouver Police Officer. Growing up in the area of Marpole, she attended the XX Elementary School and then the XX Secondary School. During her time in Secondary School, she set the record in her Senior year for Track and Field for 100M, 200M, and 4x100M. Aside from Track and Field she played on the Soccer, Ice Hockey, and Volleyball Teams. She attended the University of British Columbia Faculty of Law getting a Bachelor's Degree in Law, before changing paths and getting a Master's Degree in Criminology from Simon Fraser University. From there she went on to become a Police Officer for the Vancouver Police Department, with her career climaxing in the regionally known case as 3XK, soon after being appointed as Chief Constable. Diving into politics, she sought change becoming Vancouver-South's Member of Parliament. Eventually ascending into that of a leadership role for the New Democratic Party. Displaying intellect on crime and law, Outshone in the House of Commons. With Social Democracy kicking into high gear in Canada, Nova Stark became the Prime Minister of Canada following the 20XX Federal Elections. Running for Vice President's Office in the later duration of the the 20XX Union Elections, she won by a slim majority marking the first time that an incumbent Prime Minister obtained a Union Office, that the Union Presidential Office and Vice Presidential Office are represented by different parties, and that a Canadian has won a Union Office. Upon the death of Francis Deiton, Nova became President. She, a few days later resigned as Prime Minister to take the full responsibility of President. Nova Stark is happily married for twenty years while she was a Police Officer to her husband Phillip Stark, with three children. The new President's oddly humorous yet lovely personality and equally different likes have caught the attention of the press and has been cited as the "weirdest" and "coolest" politician yet, dependant upon opinions. Aside from the eccentricities, Stark has proven to be the most interconnected, making local visits to cities and schools within the country of Canada and more recently to that of the Union entirely, as well as contributing to urban development within her previous riding as well as others. Category:MagisterTankus Category:Person Category:American Union Category:AmU Category:AU Category:DoTP Category:Dawn of Tomorrow Project Category:Union Leader Category:DoTP 2.0 Category:DoTP 1.0